Made For Me
A LEGEND FANFIC. ALL CREDIT OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE CANON SCENES GO TO MARIE LU <3 A DayXJune shipfic. Maybe I loved you Maybe we were meant to be Maybe I wanted you Maybe you were made for me Day It was a nice winter day. The snow was falling in Denver, and June was seated next to me. I still couldn't remember everything about her, but pieces of her and me were there. Ten years ago if you asked me who June Iparis was, I'd say, "I don't know who that is." Now if you asked me, I would say, "I can't remember her clearly, but I know she's there." But according to June, if I was asked that same question 17 years ago, I'd tell them that June and I were a couple. You see, I remember failing my Trial, I remember the experiments, I remember living on the streets for five years, I remember my mother's and John's deaths, but I don't know how they died, and what happened afterwards. I had ended up waking up in a hospital room, a new Republic was formed, and some Republic girl walked in and told me that the country thanked me. Last time I remembered, I was the most wanted criminal. "Hey, you okay there?" June's beautiful golden eyes stared at me, "You're fidgeting again." "I'm fine," I smiled slightly, "Eden told me an hour ago that he's not going back to Antartica, and he's staying here now." June smiled too, "That's nice, are you staying in Denver? Or are you coming back to Los Angeles where you used to live?" She's been helping me regain my memory of her, and everything that happened, but she won't tell me specific details that I want to know. Like how my mother died. How John died. How did I meet June? She avoided all the questions and told me about the bits of life we had together. "I think I'm going back to Los Angeles, Eden wants to live in his old home again." June nodded, and she fingered her jacket. The snow was falling faster now, but June didn't seem to mind. "Hey, you never told me how I met you." I prodded her gently. She glanced over, and I saw raw pain in her eyes, "That's for another time, Day-I mean Daniel-I should tell you about the things that you did to help the Republic. The Elector thinks you should know that." The Elector... Last time I heard about the Elector Primo, he was a snobby old man who created a twisted Republic. Now his son was in his place and I had supported him, and we ended up making a peace treaty with the Colonies, and saving the Republic. How? I have no idea. "You can call me Day," I said softly, "I think you're more accustomed to that." She reached over, then pulled back awkwardly, "Um, okay then, Day, the Elector insisted that I tell you about what happened when you escaped from Los Angeles and headed to Vegas." She told me everything, how we had been on a train together, how in Vegas I had decided to kiss her and tell her I loved her. This was the part that confused me, I didn't even know how she ended up in the story, she somehow joined up with me in Los Angeles? The story continued to how we ended up helping the Patriots, and we were to assassin Anden, the new Elector. It was going well until June found out about him and how he was going to change the world. I had helped her escape, and I had apparently gotten mad at her down in the tunnels. We appeared in the Colonies where she found medical help for her illness. Kaede, some Patriot I met before, helped us back into the Republic because the Colonies were hunting us down, and we popped back into the Republic for me to declare my support for Aden. Then we got treated in the hospitals and when they released us, June didn't see me for a few days. I came to visit her one day and I...I broke up with her? "Why did I break up with you?" I asked suddenly. June hesitated, "I had assumed it was because of our argument in the tunnel, how I-" She stopped midsentence and coughed, "The doctor told you something." I stared at her quizzically, but she launched into the rest of the story. She became a Princeps-Elect, and I took care of Eden. We were apart for eight months until Anden called us together and they wanted to use Eden to create a cure for a virus. I had refused, and we had fought off the Colonies for some time until finally, at the final stage, I allowed Eden to be tested on. He had only been part of the cure, and June found out that she was the missing piece, and so I went off to fight the Colonies and make my wonderful speech of fake surrendering. We had an enemy called Commander Jameson that I didn't remember. But June had rushed out after being tested on and found Commander Jameson aiming her gun at somebody. At me. I was rushing for my brother, and after a few shots that missed, Commander Jameson managed to hit me twice with her gun. I was down, and June came out of nowhere, telling me that she loved me, and then I fainted. I was in a coma for five months, and when I woke up... ...I didn't know who June was. "So I lost my memory because I was shot twice?" I was pretty sure I had been shot many times and I hadn't fainted and lost my memory. "No," June suddenly grasped my hand in hers, "The doctor told you that you were..." The memory flashed in my mind. We were in the Denver hospitals, and I could see June in her screen, talking calmly with the doctor. "Day, we found a problem near the bottom of your brain, something that must have occured during the testing the Republic did on you when you were ten." "What does that mean?" The doctor let out a huff and sighed, "It means that, Day, you're dying." "I was dying," I blurted out, "I was dying and when Commander Jameson shot me, I lost the memory that I had in the span of two years. The amount of time I had known you for." June nodded. I leaned over and kissed her, "I still love you, even if it's still foggy." June I don't know if Day knew what he was doing, but I'm kind of glad he did it anyways. I sat there and closed my eyes, relishing the kiss more than anything. He hadn't known who I was for the past ten years, and here we were, reliving the moments of our lives that we had together. "There's something your not telling me." Day pulled away from me. I took a deep breath, wanting him to come back. Wanting to feel his lips against mine again. "There's a lot more to tell you," I whispered, "But not today." Day gives me a long glance, and I think back to the times when he would look at me with love and anguish. But now, he was looking at me with newfound love, but none of the pain that had came with it. Only I have to live with those memories. Day fingered his paperclip ring, and my breath caught in my throat. I had given him that ring after he had made one for me. "You never took the ring off." Day looked down and smiled, "I didn't know why I had it, but it felt special," he admitted, "I didn't ever want to take it off. So I kept it on for all these years." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:DayXJune Shipfics Category:Non-Warriors Category:Legend Fanfics